Spooky Scary Cavern
Summary The Spooky Scary Cavern is a mysterious cave that only appears on Riltak Island during a Halloween Event where players can venture inside to battle only the most demonic beings, especially incarnations of true nightmares. Once upon entering, there will be a forcefield leading to a firey arena, where four torches lay untouched, if lit, a powerful foe will emerge, afterwards there will be a large area with 3 doors, each leading to beasts more powerful than the last, but in front of those lies a batch of werewolves. To the left there is a chamber with giant bats roaming around, waiting to pounce on intruders, and to the right is a pit of Vampires, forever hiding in the cave because they find the eerie darkness suitable for their dark desires. They can lunge at any time, completely draining health to restore their own, and even killing a player instantly. But what I ask of you... Are you ready for the All Hallow's Challenge? They also say that near the Vampires, there lies an unknown chamber containing a strange furnace known as the Hallowed Furnace; where ancient smiths would use the relics of the cavern to forge a special kind of material in dark crafting: Hallowed Bars. Unfortunately the furnace no longer works properly, some people question if the furnace even worked at all. This is often because from our point of view, it just looks like a giant fire pit with bones inside. The Hallowed Furnace however may still be operational if a proper fuel is inserted into the cold, lifeless pit, along with a powerful source of heat to ignite it. If ignited, people could smelt a Demonite bar with a special soul to create the Hallowed Bar, but the reaction is so powerful that once the bar is made, it literally ABSORBS the flames of the Hallowed Furnace; meaning that once a bar is made, the furnace must be refueled and reignited. That furnace isn't the only thing though, because it was discovered that strange dragon-snake-like beasts have nested within this chamber, prowling as they will immediately lash out against any intruders who happen to be unlucky enough to venture into their habitat. These creatures are strongly unknown, and strongly- strong... Er, you get the point. We don't know what these things exactly are, but for the time being our local experts are calling them "Halrogs". The Halrogs' appearances seem to resemble something related to a Korblox Bone Bird, but that hasn't been confirmed as the lower halves of their skeletal bodies seem to show something that they could've been snakes, but they have wings so they could've been dragons. Both ways out it doesn't matter WHAT these things are, they are no joke as they possess staggering amounts of power that should NOT be reckoned with. In fact, monsters like these don't seem natural, it's as if they were created by something... Entry Requirements *A quest from the strange witch (She comes only during Halloween) *Must have the candies (listed below) required to put in (If you have no candies to put in then you must wait till the strange witch's return) *Candies needed to enter **Bonetop **Pearly white choc **Bearhat lollipop **Fang sweet **Spiked iron chomp ***All of this candy is required to unlock the spooky door Enemies Drops Gallery CavernInterior.jpg|The front interior of the cave, where the Odd Old Man offers to trade gold for anything you can grab. WerewolfCatacombs.jpg|Werewolf Catacombs BatPits.png|Bat Pits VampirePits.png|Vampire Pits HorsemanArena.jpg|Horseman Arena SkeletonArena.jpg|Skeleton Arena Umberhallow Arena.jpg|Umberhallow Arena Sombra Arena.png|Sombra Arena Category:Quest Areas Category:Event Category:Halloween Category:Riltak